Field of the Invention
The invention relates to software risk evaluation, and, in particular, to a software risk evaluation system and method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Using software licenses legally is one purpose of software license management in an enterprise. However, for software administrators, it is a great challenge to handle software installed on each computer and evaluate and control the risks of the installed software. Currently, software management tools provided by the software management industry can only search for existing software names, and this kind of software management tools is only capable of finding existing problems. However, this kind of software management tool cannot analyze and control the existing risks of the installed software. Accordingly, when a software program is not on the software management list and is installed and used on one of the managed computer systems without a legal license, it is too late for the software administrator to search for the installed software program because the software risk has occurred. In addition, if there are cracking tools for software licenses in some of the management computer systems and these cracking tools are also not within the software management list, these cracking tools may result in high software risks. Moreover, if the user modifies the software program names, it may also cause a burden for the software administrators. Thus, software management should not be limited to passive auditing, and the software administrators should actively handle and control the software risks.
Therefore, there is a demand for a software risk evaluation system and method to solve the aforementioned problem.